


Safe as Houses

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Moresomes, PG - Green Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Gene Hunt's not quite what you'd expect in a copper.





	Safe as Houses

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written in response to a challenge from Fi for the "First Kiss" meme on LJ, in which she requested Gene/Ruth Tyler.  


* * *

"I have something I should probably tell you," Sukey said, popping her gum a trifle anxiously as Gene pulled up to deposit her kerbside, as unceremoniously as usual.

 

 

"If it's another protestation of your innocence, I'll believe that the day a woman becomes prime minister," Gene snorted, tapping his fingers on his steering wheel irritatedly.

 

 

"Come now, love, you think I would try to sell that old line? You and me, we know better than that, don't we?" Sukey sounded almost...nervous. Gene was alarmed. He'd never seen Sukey act anything other than sultry and cheeky. She was never nervous. At least, not that he'd ever seen.

 

 

"Is this something I'm not going to like?" Gene's eyes blazed into hers, not letting them stray for a second, not even to blink.

 

 

"It's...well...y'see...you're a DCI, right? Well...you've probably figured out by now I'm hardly 'DCI' of my operation, right?" Sukey managed to break Gene's gaze and instead was staring directly down at her lap, in which her hands played with each other in no discernible pattern.

 

 

"Go on," Gene stayed absolutely still, and apart from saying this, only the sound of the Cortina's engine growling around them could be heard.

 

 

"You have to understand, what I'm about to tell you...I'd want protection," Sukey's gaze shifted abruptly back up to Gene's, now holding it every bit as intensely as Gene's had been.

******

A few hours later, a rowdy, drunken Gene Hunt staggered up the walk outside a row of unassuming council flats, leaning on Sukey to keep from sliding off into the gutter, where gravity would have loved to claim him. As they approached a red door on the left, it quietly swung open and Sukey began to steer them toward it.

 

 

"I hear you're in need of the best," the small, attractive, birdlike blonde said, casually blowing a ring of smoke into Gene's face from the open doorway.

 

 

"I like to aim high," Gene said, winking either drunkenly or exaggeratedly---it was really difficult to tell which.

 

 

"I'll just bet. Well, in history, it's an interesting fact---red doors have always been signs of safe havens. I want you to know that whatever goes on here, you're safe with me." At this, she smiled, pulled Gene's face in close to hers, and took her time administering a deep, thoughtful, probing kiss---watching with eyes that were bluer than blue all the while.

 

 

Soon after, she pulled both Gene and Sukey in and shut the door against the chill of the evening.


End file.
